


Kiss Me

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Jealous!Mickey, Kisses, M/M, This is canon okay???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Mickey is jealous of the friendship that Ian and Mandy have.He wants his sister know that Ian is his, that is why Mickey uses every opportunity to hug his boyfriend, kiss him and all the possible cute things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

Mickey Milkovich didn’t get attached.

 

Mickey Milkovich didn’t cry.

 

But most of all, Mickey Milkovich _did not_ get jealous.

 

Only, he did.

 

It didn’t matter that he and Ian were now in somewhat of a relationship even though they had never said it out loud, and it didn’t matter that he knew Ian wasn’t into girls.

 

Mickey was still pissed that his sister was all over his boyfriend, sitting on his lap, pecking his cheek, laying her head in his lap.

 

Mickey didn’t like it, not one bit.

 

A part of him wished that they would just quit it already, but an even bigger part of him wished that he was the one who could do that stuff.

 

He wished that he was brave enough to sit closer to Ian when they were watching a movie.

 

He wished that he was brave enough to just… well, cuddle.

 

Which was another thing Mickey Milkovich did not do.

 

Once he’d finally admitted to himself that he was jealous, he pondered for days what he could do about it.

 

Then he finally realized that the only people who were usually home, was him and Mandy, and Ian of course.

 

She already knew that they were whatever they were, so what the fuck was stopping him?

 

”Yo, bitch. Move over” Mickey said, standing over the couch as he tried to get Mandy to move from his boyfriend’s lap.

 

”No, I’m comfortable” Mandy said, not even bothering to tear her eyes away from the television screen.

 

”You deaf now? I said move”

 

Ian raised an eyebrow at Mickey while a smirk was appearing on his face, but of course he was doing nothing.

 

He was enjoying the show way too much. Mandy narrowed her eyes at Mickey, but finally obeyed, getting off of Ian’s lap and sitting her ass down on the other side of the couch.

 

Mickey didn’t over think it too much before he sat down on Ian’s lap, relaxing as his boyfriend wrapped his strong arms around his frame and put his chin on his shoulder.

 

”You jealous, Mick?”

 

”Fuck you”

 

”It’s cute”

 

”Yeah, yeah”

 

Mickey waved him off as they got more comfortable, Ian pressing a kiss to Mickey’s jawline.

 

 

A couple of days later, the three of them were alone in the house again, and like always, Mandy was all over Ian.

 

Not in a sexual way, but in a cuddly fucking cute way and it still bothered Mickey to no end.

 

He sat in a corner of the couch, far away from where Ian and Mandy were tangled together.

 

Truth?

 

He was pouting, and not in a metaphorical sense.

 

No, his bottom lip was pushed out.

 

Ian would have asked him what was wrong, but he knew.

 

And _his_ truth?

 

Well, he kind of enjoyed it and wanted to push it a little bit further.

 

Ian ran a hand over Mandy’s hair and Mickey threw him a look.

 

His boyfriend was such a little asshole.

 

”I’m hungry” Mandy interrupted their silent conversation.

 

”Pizza?” Ian asked and Mandy finally sat up, nodding.

 

Ian went to order and Mandy got up from the couch, going into her room for one reason or another.

 

When Ian hung up with phone, Mickey wrapped his arms around him from behind.

 

”Mick?”

 

”Hm?”

 

Ian turned around, raising an eyebrow when they made eye contact.

 

”Something bothering you?”

 

”You’re a fucking dick”

 

”Your dick though”

 

”Double meaning?”

 

”Maybe”

 

They both chuckled and Ian put his hands on Mickey’s neck, lowering his head and kissing Mickey’s lips.

 

”No need to be jealous, Mick” Ian spoke, squeezing Mickey’s ass playfully as their lips were still practically pressed together.

 

”’M not” Mickey lied.

 

”Sure”

 

They pressed their lips together once more, and when Mandy joined them in the kitchen, Mickey’s arms stayed wrapped around Ian’s torso, earning him a smirk from Ian.

 

”Pizza’s here in half an hour”

 

”Alright” Mandy said, throwing her body in the couch with a dounce.

 

”You wanna keep watching the movie or you wanna keep doing this?” Ian asked, unable to resist the urge to kiss his boyfriend again.

 

”I vote both” Mickey answered once they were separated.

 

Ian sat down on the couch and this time, Mickey made sure to take his lap before his sister had the chance.

 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s torso and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck before whispering into his ear so that Mandy wouldn’t hear.

 

”I like this better, too”

 

”Shut your mouth, Gallagher”

 

Mickey’s words had no bite whatsoever, and they weren’t meant to.

 

 

Since Terry was back in the can and the Milkovich brothers were on a job, Ian ended up spending the night, which Mickey would have objected to a year ago, but he couldn’t find the words to complain about it now.

 

Because the truth was, he loved waking up to Ian even though he would never say it out loud.

 

Even though Ian and Mickey spent at least an hour having lazy morning sex, they still made it up before Mandy.

 

Ian started pouring cereal, but Mickey distracted him by wrapping his arms around him from behind and pressing a few kisses onto his exposed shoulder blade, working his way up to his neck.

 

”Mick?”

 

”Yeah?”

 

”That actually feels really good, you’re gonna have to stop before I drag you back to bed and pound your ass some more”

 

Mickey was about to make a smart ass comeback, but they were disturbed by Mandy’s exaggerated gagging noises.

 

”Come the fuck on”

 

Neither of the guys bothered to say anything, Ian just turned around in his boyfriend’s grip and pressed their lips together.

 

”I know you guys are together, Mick. You don’t anything to be jealous about”

 

”Not jealous” Mickey said, this time, he was speaking the truth as he captured Ian’s lips in another open mouthed kiss.

 

He just didn’t like when people put their hands on what was his.


End file.
